Juste amis
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: J'ai du mal à croire qu'il sont juste amis


Titre: Juste amis  
Auteur: la pionseuse professionnelle  
Genre: Yaoi  
Source: Hanakimi  
Couple: Sekime x Noe  
Disclamer: Pas assez de place chez moi pour les avoir et il paraît que je les maltraîte snif  
Commentaire: Comment ça, encore un délire tout droit sorti de mon esprit déjanté ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous prouve que Noe et Sekime sont pas plus qu'amis ?

**Juste amis**

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Pourquoi avait-il tout gâché ? Il aurait du se douter que ce n'était pas réciproque, qu'il ne le croirait pas. Mais sans lui, pourquoi encore vivre ? La vie est trop injuste. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ça tombe sur lui ?

Ça avait commencé il y a une semaine, Sekime allait réveiller Noe comme d'habitude. Il ouvrit le rideau et là, il se sentit bizarre. Son camarade dormait à point fermé. Il avait un visage d'ange, il était si mignon. Mais à quoi pensait-il ! C'est son meilleur ami ! Ils sont juste amis.

-Sekime ?  
-Ah…euh…oui. Il faut que tu te lèves.  
-OK

Noé alla dans la salle de bain pendant que Sekime lisait, allongé sur son lit. Noe revint, prêt pour aller manger avec leurs amis. Leur journée passa comme les autres, mais Sekime ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son camarade. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi perdu, tous ses sens étaient embrouillés.

-Sekime ? Tu fais quoi sur le pas de la porte ?  
-Ah, rien, je réfléchissais.  
-Ah bon. Mais reste pas là, il vas y avoir des courants d'air  
-J'arrive.

Il avait eu souvent des moments d'absence durant la journée et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Quand il voyait Noe, il savait plus parler, comme s'il était un enfant qui apprend à parler. Il avait l'air idiot, ce n'était pas à son avantage. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? C'était un garçon comme lui et il n'avait pas de tendances à être de ce bord, mais lui non plus.

-Ça ne va pas ?  
-Si, si.  
-Tu étais bizarre aujourd'hui.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Oui, tu répondais aux abonnés absents. D'habitude, tu es toujours énergique, mais là, c'était pire que Sano. Tu étais totalement amorphe.  
-Hum, j'étais fatigué.  
-Tu n'es pas malade j'espère ?  
-Non, je ne crois pas.  
-Tu vas aller te coucher tout de suite, on ne sais jamais. Il faut que tu te repose.  
-Mais…  
-Pas de mais, tu te mets en pyjama et au lit !  
-Oui Noe.

Il s'inquiétait pour lui. Sekime obéit donc à son ami. Après un tour dans la salle de bain, il alla se coucher. Noe ne tarda pas à aller dormir lui aussi. La chambre était plongé dans le noir. Pas un bruit. Juste Noe qui cherchait le sommeil en se tournant et se retournant dans son lit.

-Tu dors ?  
-Non, mais tu devrais Sekime.  
-Je n'y arrive pas.  
-Pourquoi ? Tu te sens mal ? Ça va pas mieux ? Tu es vraiment malade ?  
-Non, c'est pas ça. Je peux te poser une question ?  
-Bien sûr.  
-Pourquoi tu es aussi attentionné ?  
-Mais c'est normal, tu es mon meilleur ami !  
-Hum, dis, tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ?  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Pour rien, simple curiosité.  
-Non et toi ?  
-Je sais pas.  
-Ce genre de chose on le sait.  
-Mais je sais pas si c'est vraiment de l'amour ou pas.  
-C'est ça qui te tracassait aujourd'hui ?  
-Oui.  
-Ben, chacun à une perception de l'amour propre à soi, mais en général, quand on aime quelqu'un, on a les même sentiments qu'une très forte amitié, mais en encore plus fort. Ça t'aide ?  
-Oui, merci.  
-Alors ?  
-Je pense que oui, je suis amoureux de quelqu'un.  
-C'est qui ?  
-…Je…je ne peux pas le dire.  
-Pourquoi, tu peux tout me dire.  
-C'est que c'est assez spécial, mais tu seras le premier à le savoir. Je ne me sens pas prêt à le dire, c'est tout.  
-D'accord.

La dernière phrase de Noe était dite de façon assez sèche, ce qui attrista Sekime qui mourrait d'envie de lui dire que son amour pour lui. Le pauvre adolescent eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla, Noe était déjà parti. Toute la journée, il l'évita. Jamais ils ne s'étaient disputés, ils se disaient tout, ce qui évitait les malentendus.

Un jour, deux, trois, une semaine passa sans que Noe adresse la parole à Sekime, ce qui étonnait au plus haut point leurs amis. Sekime n'en pouvait plus, c'était insoutenable. Une fois dans leur chambre, il se décida à tout lui avouer.

-Noe ?

-…

-J'en ai marre que tu me fasse la tête juste à cause de ce que je ne voulais pas te dire, alors je vais te le dire.

-…

-En fait je suis amoureux de …toi.

Un silence de mort suivit cette déclaration. Noe se tourna vers son camarade, surpris par ses propos.

-Comment ?

-?

-Comment oses-tu ? Si tu ne voulais pas me le dire je le comprends très bien, mais dire n'importe quoi, ça c'est moche ! Je ne te reconnais plus Sékimé ! On ne parle pas de ses choses là à la légère !

-Mais…

-Finit ! Je ne veux plus te parler !

La sentence était tombé. Il avait réussit à se faire détester de la personne qui lui était la plus chère. Maintenant il est là, sur ce toit d'où il contemplait le clair de lune. La mort est peut être un réconfort finalement. On vit pour mourir. Pourquoi ces larmes ? Sa souffrance ne sera plus quand il sera mort. Il manquera peut être à certaines personnes, mais tan pis, il n'en a plus rien à faire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il a du rêver. Son esprit est tellement confus qu'il entend des voix ou plutôt sa voix.

-Si tu ne fais pas attention tu vas tomber. Ce serait triste.  
-Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me parler.  
-Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu restes mon meilleur ami.  
-Tu ne me croies même pas quand je te parle.  
-C'était si surprenant au début. Toi qui, dés que tu voyais une fille, tu la draguais, j'ai du mal à admettre que pouvais tu aimer un garçon, moi.  
-Et qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?  
-Ton comportement de cette semaine, tes moments d'absence, notre conversation sur ce qu'est l'amour.  
-Ça ne change rien.  
-Aller sèches tes larmes, s'il te plait.  
-Pourquoi ? Je me suis fais rejeter par la seule personne qui compte pour moi !  
-Qui t'as parlé de rejet ?  
-Tu m'as dit que tu n'aimais personne.  
-Je t'ai aussi dit que l'amour se présente différemment suivant les cas.  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
-En m'avouant tes sentiments, tu m'as fait prendre conscience des miens.

Et puis sans le laisser ajouter un mot, Noe pris possession des lèvres de son meilleur ami pour le grand plaisir de ce dernier. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait. Finalement, la vie n'est pas si injuste que ca, elle vaut la peine d'être vécu.

**Fin**

Je ne pouvais pas laisser Sekime se jeter du haut d'un toit, c'est chiant de nettoyer et de ramasser les morceaux après0 Vi ch'uis sans cœur. Un jour, je ferai une deathfic, c'est mon but ultime lol. Bah tout fini bien comme dans toutes mes fics enfin pour l'instant. Mais c'est vrai que c'est rare les fic où les amours ne sont pas réciproques. J'en ai lu qu'une jusqu'à présent. Mais bon, vive le yaoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !


End file.
